Juegos
by Net-kun
Summary: No es que Brooklyn se hubiera aprovechado de la pregunta de Tala y Bryan a Kai, ¡por supuesto que no! BrooklynxKai


Bueno, bueno, que paso?! Dos fics en un día?! Si, se que me extrañaron, por eso (? *llueve torrencialmente afuera, los beyluchadores tienen que viajar en canoa, mas de uno ya se cayo* Ejem... En mi defensa... No tengo defensa. *la corte cierra el caso gracias a los sobornos* Disclaimer: ningún persona me pertenece, ya saben... *a la tormenta se le suman las lagrimas de su humilde escritora (?*

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Juegos**

Debía admitir que Tala a veces hacia preguntas interesantes, no que lo conociera mucho, no había luchado contra él y apenas podía recordar la batalla de Garland contra él.

-Tala, fuera de mi casa.-Habían sido las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kai Hiwatari quien, tratando de mantener la expresión serena, señalaba hacia la puerta.

-Pero solo pregun...-Intentó replicar.

-Fuera.-Repitió Kai sin dejar que volviera a realizar su pregunta, ¡¿qué tenía por cerebro el pelirrojo?!

-Oh vamos Kai, solo te pregunto si...- Bryan quiso apaciguar la situación pero el dueño de casa lo miro fijamente antes de callarlo también a él.

-¿Quieres acompañarlo?-

-Necesito un techo... -Miro a Tala, explicando el porque dejaba de objetar contra el bicolor.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿pero Kai no se esta respondiendo solo?-Preguntó el pelinaranja sonriéndoles, no es que quisiera ayudar a Tala, ni a Bryan, ni quisiera ser desalojado de la casa de Kai también, quizás Hiro en la otra punta del cuarto hablando con su hermano haría entrar en razón a Kai después, así que él podía preguntar lo que quisiera y tener su momento de diversión.

-Fuera, Brooklyn.- Kai lo miró fijamente, ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar la expresión de enojo esta vez.

-¿Respondo entonces?- La sonrisa del pelinaranja se ensanchó al ver como al bicolor se le desencajaba la mandíbula de la sorpresa.- Oh, vamos Kai, me dirás que olvidaste esa noche... Hieres mi corazón. - agregó fingiendo que se limpiaba una lágrima.- Pensé que había sido especial...-

La carcajada de Bryan al oírlo se pudo escuchar en toda la sala, cada grupo que estaba hablando giro la cabeza hacia ellos. Tala y Bryan se acercaron entre risas a Brooklyn.

-Lo sentimos, no pensábamos que era un secreto entre ustedes.-Decía ente risas Tala palmeando a un "muy afectado" Brooklyn.

-Si, si, fingiremos que no escuchamos nada, no te pongas mal, ven Kai, dile algo también.-Invitaba Bryan con un ademán de mano al bicolor que se había quedado mudo frunciendo el ceño al ver al trío.

-Y eso que procure ser cuidadoso, incluso me detuve cuando me dijiste que parara...-continuó el beyluchador de la antigua BEGA, mirando la taza de té en su mano.-Cuando me dijiste que te besara...-bajo un poco la voz pero no tanto que Kai no pudiera escucharlo, su vista había cambiado de su taza al rostro estupefacto del dueño de casa.

Pero... ¿Por qué seria que Bryan y Tala sentían cierta presión que antes no estaba mientras Brooklyn hablaba? Miraron fijamente a Kai esperando que dijera algo. La saliva parecía tener problema para bajar por sus gargantas.

El silencio se prolongaba, ¿había pasado un minuto? ¿dos? Estaban seguros de que habían sido más, y ni Kai ni Brooklyn se habían movido.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Brooklyn, ¡él otro podía ser bastante terco! ¡No era tan difícil seguirle el juego!

-Oh, vamos Kai, ¿no puedes aceptar una simple broma?- Rompió el silencio el pelinaranja dejando la taza en la mesa mientras se levantaba para acercarse al otro. Podía sentir las miradas fijas del otro par en su espalda y la de Kai frente a él, ¿así es como se sentiría estar entre la espada y la pared? Rió al notar en que pensaba.

-Bien... bien... La broma terminó, ¡perdón, Kai!- Fue Tala el que casi gritaba a todo pulmón su disculpa acercándose también a su amigo arrastrando a Bryan. Brooklyn los miró un segundo antes de tomar el rostro del bicolor entre sus manos y depositar un beso en la frente del mismo.

-Supongo que me pase un poco, pero sabes que me divierte lo terco que eres a veces.-Sonrió antes de soltarlo.- Pero no me dirás que no fui gentil, ¿verdad?-Dijo antes de alejarse hacía donde Hiro estaba con Tyson y Garland, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa al trío de rusos.

Bryan y Tala miraron la escena sin pestañear, vieron a Brooklyn alejarse, y sólo cuando este les dio la espalda volvieron a mirar a su amigo, no sabían si sus expresiones eran de sorpresa, confusión, no, no, estaban seguros de que eran de sorpresa.

Lentamente la expresión en el rostro de Kai fue cambiando, comenzó estoica, próximo fue un tic en la ceja, sus ojos se cerraron, siguiente se pudo ver como apretaba los dientes con la boca ligeramente abierta, ¡¿eso era un sonrojo?! ¡¿Kai se estaba sonrojando?! Los ojos se abrieron de par en par y de a grandes zancadas el ruso bicolor alcanzo al pelinaranja dejado estupefactos a sus dos antiguos compañeros de los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Brooklyn solo supo como continuo cuando Kai llamo su atención colocando su mano en su hombro, lo tomó de la solapa de su ropa en cuanto se dio vuelta y le plantó un beso en la boca que amenazaba con salirse de control y ser más.

-La próxima piensa mejor tus bromas, Brooklyn.- Escuchó que le decía, soltándolo, estupefacto lo miro a los ojos. Solo unos segundos y esta vez fue Kai quien se alejó.

-Bueno, bueno, eso fue inesperado.-Logro reírse Brooklyn tapándose apenas los labios, había pensado seguir la broma de aquel par de rusos y había conseguido que Kai lo besara, nada mal, debía hacerlo mas seguido.

**Fin.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

EEEEESAAAAA, KAAAAAAAI, ejem... ejem...No siempre tiene que ser Brooklyn quien se lleve el protagonismo, ya saben (?) Me agrada ver a Tala y Bryan como dos cómplices de maldades XD Gracias por leer ^^

Bye byeeee!


End file.
